Struck by love until the End
by rpllorente
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fall in love without even knowing and their daughter Renna also fall in love with a boy at the same place.


There is this kingdom called "Far Far Away". And these two boys fall in love cause it turns out they're gay. Also their daughter Renna falls in love, later on in the story, with a boy.

Kurt Hummel, one of the princes', was never told that he was a prince, and has magical fairies, but are actually nannies to him. His nannies are Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. Kurt always wanted to see his dad and mom, but never got the chance to see them. What Kurt didn't know that his mom died when he was born. King Burt was the only parent Kurt had left. King Burt knew his son is gay so he sent him away with the fairies. The reason why he did that cause King Anderson ,another king that lives next to The Hummel's Caste, is homophobic and Burt wanted to protect Kurt from The Anderson's Castle.

Blaine Anderson never told his dad that he is gay, because his dad is homophobic. Blaine always knew there was a prince in The Hummel's Castle, and knew he is just like him, but never got the chance to greet him cause his father told him to never go there.

_Mean while..._

_**Chapter 1 - Kurt's 5TH Birthday**_

Blaine is now 5 years old. He was listening to some Glee music and writing in his journal, but he got bored , so he put his journal away, turned off is music, and went to go play outside in the woods. He wanted to play in the woods cause he always thought it was interesting.

Kurt, turning 5, was sent to play outside. His nannies were making Kurt a birthday surprise, while Kurt was playing with his bouncy inflatable green ball. He didn't notice a boy has walked up and saw him.

_Blaine's POV_

I was playing in the woods, cause I got no one or nothing to play with, until i saw a boy around my age playing with a green ball. I wanted to play with someone who had fun in them, and that boy had fun in his soul. So i asked " Hey, may i play with you?"

_Kurt's POV_

I was playing with my green ball when i heard a voice calling if they could play with me. I turned around and saw a boy smiling at me, he then asks the question again. I ust stood there frozen like a stupid little bot frightened. I ran to my home and shut the door breathing heavily.

_Blaine's POV_

I quickly ran to the door and knocked. The boy slowly opened the door , and I said, " hello". But he did not answer. " Did I do something wrong?", I said looking hurt. The boy shook his head. " Can you talk?", asked curiously. The boy nodded. " If you can talk then why wont you tall to me?" , I said getting a little hurt. The boy said, " I cant talk to strangers." "Oh , well can I at least play with you?", I said. The boy said, " I have to ask one of my nannies." I nodded , understanding, and waited til the boy came back with an answer.

_Kurt's POV_

I walked away from the door to ask Mercedes if the boy can play with me. I saw Mercedes cleaning the room , when she looked up at me she asked, " Hey kiddo, aren't you suppose to be outside?" I nodded and told her about the boy. Mercedes agreed and walked to the door. Mercedes saw the boy, then said " Blaine?"

_Blaine's POV_

I looked at the lady behind the boy and said, " Yes how did you know? Oh wait never mind im the prince of course." I saw the boy starting to have a shocked face. The boy said, " Wow Blaine Anderson!"

_Kurt's POV_

I was shocked to meet the prince. I said to Mercedes, " Well can he play with me?" Mercedes nodded, but whispered something to Prince Blaine's ear. Finally he kept up with me. I said , "Prince Blaine , why do you want to play with me? , and my names Kurt by the way."

_Blaine's POV_

I said to Kurt, "well of all, Happy Birthday, and second of all , cause you were having fun and i was bored and i wanted someone to play with." Kurt said, "Thank you and well, you have someone to play with now." Kurt then smiled, it was the most beautiful smile i've ever seen. I shook off the daze i was having and asked Kurt," What's your last name?" and added , " Dont call me prince Blaine."

_Kurt's POV_

" My last name is Hummel, I told Blaine. Blaine was in shock all of a sudden, then he grabbed my hand and we both hid behind a tree. He whispered " Your prince Hummel!" " I've been looking for you forever!" I told him, " No im not prince, and I thought you weren"t like me." " No I am like you, but i never told my dad." " How come you dont know your a prince ?" , Blaine told me.

_Blaine's POV_

I pulled Kurt back to his home and asked Merecedes why Kurt doesnt know he is a prince. Mercedes pulled me and told me, " dont tell Kurt his father sent us on a mission i think to protect Kurt from you father, plus its getting late head back to your castle." I told my goodbyes, but before i left i had some chocolate cake.

_Chapter 2- Having feelings_

_Kurt's POV_

Me and Blaine has been friends for 11 years and we are both16, but im having feelings for Blaine. I dont even know if he likes me back. I figured out that i am a prince and Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina are fairies! Now im in the Hummel's castle in my room. I have a new step brother Finn and a step mom Carol. Both of them are really nice and im glad to have mom and brother.

_Blaine's POV_

Me and Kurt cant see each other anymore cause of my dad, but we can call each other or text. Sometimes we sneak out at night. I'm starting to like Kurt a whole lot, and my dad has noticed. So he wants me and Kurt to do a duel. I refused, but he still wants too. But before the duel I told Kurt that like him.

_Kurt's POV_

I was shocked that Blaine likes me back and i told him the same thing. We both smiled at each other. After the duel Blaine had won and i had to go back to living with my fairies. I was glad though cause i got to see Blaine still. Because he snick out a lot just to see me. My father had passed a law that everyone can vote. So my father voted that everyone can be with anyone they want to be with. Everyone chose my fathers vote, well except King Anderson. I hugged my dad and thanked him.

_Burt's POV_

I wanted to see my son happy before i told him i have cancer. When i finally told him, of course he would start crying. I ended up at the hospital two months later.

_Blaine's POV_

I was also sad cause Burt was like, no is, like a father to me. My father died years ago and i dint really care, but i did cry. Before Burt died I told him, " Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame. where there is a flame someone is bound to get burned but just because it burns doesn't mean your gonna die you've gotta get up and TRY TRY TRY." I knew Burt was gonna died, i tried hard not to believe it. I told him to try really hard not too.

_Kurt's POV_

When my dad finally died was nice enough to get and idea. His idea was Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Finn, Blaine and I, sing a song...

_"I walked across an empty land i knew the path way like the back of my hand i felt the earth beneath my feet sat by the river and made me complete" I started._

_" Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin i came across a fallen tree i felt the branches of it looking at me is this the place i've been dreaming of?" Blaine and Finn Sang..._

_" oh simple thing where have you gone i'm getting old and i need something to rely on" we all started to sing for the rest of the chorus._

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin so if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know this could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_somewhere only we know oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and i need something to rely on so tell me when your gonna let me in I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin so if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_so why dont we go this could be the end of everything so why dont we go somewhere only we know? somewhere only we know somewhere we know._

1 year later...

_Chapter 3 - asking out_

_Blaine's POV_

I really like Kurt, so i'm going to ask him out. I texted Kurt...

" Hey, can you meet me at the pond at 8:00?"

"Okay," he replied

"Okay great, meet you then", I replied back

I was really nervous, but i got myself together.

_Kurt's POV_

I was walking down the path that led to the pond. Once i was half way there, there was red flower pedals and candles. When i finally got there Blaine was sitting down with a picnic and flowers with him. I sat down across from him and took the flowers. Blaine then started to sing a song while playing with his guitar.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining your hair, your hair, falls perfectly without you trying your so beautiful, and i tell you everyday yeah, i know, i know when i compliment you, you wont believe me and it's so sad, its so sad to think that you dont see what i see, but every time you ask me" do i look okay?" i say_

_ when i see your face, there's not a thing that i would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while cause your amazing just the way you are, yeah your lips, your lips i could kiss them all day if you'd let me your laugh, you laugh , you hate but its so sexy your so beautiful, and i tell you everyday oh, you know, you know, you know i'd never ask you to change if perfects what your searching for then just stay the same so don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know ill say_

_ when i see your face, there's not a thing that i would change ' cause your face, amazing just the way you are, the way you are , the way you are cause you amazing just the way you are when i see your face, there's not a thing that i would change 'cause your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause your amazing just the way you are._

_Blaine's POV_

I then grabbed Kurt's hand and said," Kurt there is a moment , when you say to yourself , oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. When i heard this song it was the moment for me about you. You move me Kurt, and i want to spend time with for the rest of my life."

_Kurt's POV_

When Blaine said that he leaned forward and our lips met. It felt like sparks began shocking us with electricity, and when i mean by that it shocked us with what is called love. The kiss was passionate, sweet, and loving. When we separated our lips, i knew that we were finally together now. :) .

_Blaine's POV_

Me and Kurt ate and chatted a little bit. Until we had to get back to the castle. Kurt and i were walking when suddenly i didn't feel Kurt's presence anymore. i turned around to see if he was there, but he wasn't so i ran to the castle to tell everyone. I almost had a panic attack right there.

_Kurt's POV_

I felt someone's hand on my mouth while pulling me away from Blaine. When the person let go of me I turned around, turns out it was Rachel. I told her, " what is wrong with you?!" She apologized and told me about Finn and her.

_Finn's POV_

I was really worried abut Kurt , it seems likes it's my fault somehow. I was the one who panicked , even more than Blaine. I went to go outside to check if Kurt was coming, but instead of Kurt it was Rachel. She had a beautiful dress around her.

_Kurt's POV_

I was proud of Rachel told me about this. She was only around her 20's and so was Finn. They seem perfect for each other, but not as perfect as me and Blaine. Finn saw me behind her then he was really confused. I smiled at him then went into castle and leave the two alone.

_Mercedes's POV_

I saw Kurt and said, " where have you been white boy?! and where is Rachel?" " Finn and Rachel happened, " Kurt said. I saw Blaine coming so i left.

_Blaine's POV_

When i saw Mercedes leave, it was my Que that i could kiss Kurt. I was behind him, then he turned around and i smashed my lips to Kurt's. It was like the world had disappeared, and it was a new universe or a world me and Kurt can be in forever. Sadly Kurt pulled away and smiled at me while our heads were still connected.

_2 years later..._

_Chapter 4 - The Surprise_

_Kurt's POV_

I woke up without Blaine by my side. I went downstairs, but no one was there. Usually Finn would be in the kitchen, so i checked, but he wasn't there. I said, " oh well so, I went back up stairs to take a shower and do my moisturizing routine. I went to get some clothes, when, i saw a note. It said, " good morning my love, hope you had a wonderful dream. the next note will be in the kitchen. Love you, from Blaine."

I immediately dressed quickly and ran into the kitchen, but no note was there. I was eager to find it, opened the fridge. There on top of the bacon's and eggs lay another note. " this time i wont let you find it so easily, so here's a rhyme for you... Flowers i'll give you, under a sign, there you'll guess what you might find." Love you Blaine." I thought hard about it, I said to myself , " where is there a sign with flowers?" Then i got it. After I ate, I went to the sign by the flower shop, and incredibly i found another note.

" Hey you found it my smart love , but sorry more rhymes for you." "Where you go back, you walk far, but that's the place where i sang Just The Way You Are." Love you Blaine."I knew where to go, but a woman from the flower shop stopped me and gave me flowers which said, " Enjoy Blaine." I smiled and went to the pond and found a note hidden in the tree sheepishly. " A dark place that I never liked, but don't be scared , something will be by your side." Blaine." I knew exactly what Blaine meant. " Anderson's Castle"

I was frightened the whole way, but then i came across a dog with a note on it. " This is Klaine, I matched our names together, but here's the last rhyme. " klaine will protect way, it's a place I first met you on your 5 birthday. I remembered when we first met. I had to head on cause I was way to eager to find out. When I was walking down the oath I started to see a light and a person. It was Tina smiling with a rose out on her hand. I took the rose and kept on walking. Rachel, Mercedes, Carole, Finn passed and I took all the flowers .

I opened the door where i use to live and i was shocked to see who it was. I was Blaine, he was hiding something. Before i said anything, Blaine grabbed my hand then put a song that Blaine and I always loved. Some guys came in and Blaine told me they were called The Warblers. I just nodded and listened to what Blaine and The Warblers sang...

_You think i'm pretty without any make up on you think im funny when I get the punch line wrong I know you get me so i let my walls go down , down before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life now every Febuary you'll be my Valentine lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love we can dance until we die you and i will be young forever..._

_you make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I cant sleep lets run away and dont ever look back, dont ever look back my heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and dont ever look back , dont ever look back_

_we drove to cali and got drunk on the beach got a motel built a fort out of sheets I finally found you my missing puzzle piece im complete lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love we can dance until we die you and I will be young forever you make me feel like im living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I cant sleep lets run away and don't ever look back , don't ever look back_

_my heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back , don't ever look back imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

_tonight yyyyooouuuu make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on i cant sleep lets run away and don't ever look back , don't ever look back imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Blaine's POV_

When I finished the song i shooed away the warblers and kneeled in front of Kurt. He told me that," You do realize that we get married we cant rule the kingdom."But i told Kurt before you father died he told me to tell the kingdom that from this day forward the royals can marry even if they are straight or gay." Kurt smiled, and I told him, " Kurt before I met you I was young enough to know who the real me was, and When we became friends, for so long I knew I had feelings for you, and wanted to spend time with you for the rest of our life's. Kurt Hummel, will you do the honor of marring me?" I took the small red box with the ring in it. Kurt immediately hugged me and said, "YES!"

_Rachel's POV_

I couldn't take it any longer. Mercedes, Tina, Carole, and even Finn told me to not barge in, but I had to know if Kurt said yes. I ran and I was next to the door. They told not to barge in, but never told me to yell if he said yes. I then yelled thinking it was a good idea, " Blaine did Kurt say yes? Im dying over here just so you know!" Kurt opened the door and i saw a ring on his left hand. I squeaked and hugged Kurt.

_Kurt's POV_

When Rachel hugged me, she pulled away and showed me her left hand. It had a ring on it. I said, That means we're going to have a double wedding!" I smiled at Finn and Blaine. I said to myself, " Its a dream come true!"

_**Chapter 5 - The Fighting**_

_12 years later..._

_Blaine's POV_

Me and Kurt have officially been married 12 years ago. I still remembered that day. I sighed at the thought of the memory, while I climbed in the shower. when i finished, i dressed up and brushed my teeth, gelled my hair, and all those other stuff people do in the mornings. I went downstairs and was greeted by Lydia and Steven ( Rachel and Finn's daughter and son) and Renna, Evangilyn, and Sherellin ( me and Kurt's daughters) playing around, while Tina and Merecedes catch them.

_Kurt's POV_

Me and Carole were making food, when suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I smiled when I knew who it was. I said, " Blaine i'm trying to cook so leave me alone Anderson- Hummel." " Fine Hummel- Anderson, but i'll get you." , Blaine said. I bent down, because my spatulla fell, and my butt was pointing to Blaine's direction. I knew he didn't stop staring at my butt so i said, " Like the view Anderson- Hummel?" Then i smirked at him. " Yes I do, but you better stop the children are coming and stopped. I looked at Carole and she acted like nothing happened. I smiled at my 3 children.

_Blaine's POV_

I missed the view i was having, but I had to control myself and stop Kurt before the kids came in. After everyone ate I helped Kurt with the dishes and when we were finished I pulled him into a kiss. Then everything got sexual in the bed and stuff. After that everything went black.

_A week later..._

_Kurt's POV_

It was one of those nights when everyone left the house to do something , while me and Blaine were alone. I woke up in the morning sore, but got up anyways. Blaine wasn't by my side, but he left a note. It said, " Hey Kurt, went the girls to go shopping, but Rachel, Finn, and Steven will be there still. See you later, love you, Blaine."

_Blaine's POV_

Me and the girls came back 2 hours later. We smelled delicious food in the kitchen and found a note saying, " Enjoy the food guys i'm taking a nap. I think inn, Rachel, and Steven are in they're rooms also."

_Kurt's POV_

I woke up hungry, so I went to the kitchen. I was getting food when i heard laughter in the gardens. I decided that i'll go see when i finish my food. When i washed my plate , fork, and spoon I headed outside. When I got closer, the laughter was no longer there, instead it was replaced with moans. I stood there shocked to see what was happening. Apparently so was Finn.

_Finn's POV_

I saw the way Kurt looked and thats exactly how i looked. Blaine and Rachel? Together or what? What the hell was going on?! I texted Kurt to meet me at my room. Kurt arrived and we we're both very angry, hurt, and shocked. That's when I had the perfect plan. I said, " We have to make up notes for Rachel and Blaine to think we spend to much time together, and that will worry them." " what do you mean like spend to much time together?" , Kurt said confused. "Like we have to make up notes to where me and you are gonna do each day until them ask what's going on. Oh so like we are gonna make them jealous and it's gonna make them want to spend more time with us?, Kurt said. " Exactly.", I said smiling.

_Rachel's POV_

It's been like only two days, and me and Blaine were getting a bit, ok a lot, jealous and worried why Kurt and Finn were spending so much time together. We just figured it was a brotherly thing to do, but it has gone way too far. So we both agreed to ask what was going on? tonight at the same time.

_Blaine's POV_

Me and Rachel were waiting for Finn and Kurt to arrive. When they finally did we asked them. All they said was, " We we're just spending some brotherly time together." But when they said, " What were you and Blaine doing in the garden?" " I was umm..." Rachel started to say, but got nothing. Kurt then whispered to Finn what I could only make out, " ha we got them YESS! the plan worked." Kurt and Finn then smiled at us.

_Kurt's POV_

Finn and i saw Blaine and Rachel's faces shocked. We both laughed the Finn said, " Why? Why did you do it?" Both of them were speechless. Me and Finn went into our rooms and stayed there for the rest of the night. Sleep took over us and suddenly it went dark, well sleep took over me i don't know about Finn.

_Carol's POV_

I was awoken by gently rocking by my shoulder. It was Renna and the rest of the kids. They all looked scared. I said, " What's wrong kids?" " Daddies, uncle Finn and aunt Rachel are all fighting." said Renna. " Well ill go stop them, and you guys watch TV okay." They all nodded. I went downstairs to find everyone fighting, except Mercedes and Tina. I yelled, " What's going on here?!" They all stopped and looked at me with apologectic looks. " What on earth are you guys fighting about?" , I asked.

Kurt and Finn were the ones who explained, while Blaine and Rachel looked sorry with beating red faces. When I worked everything out those four , and shut them up, I went back to the kids. I walked into the room to find them all asleep except Renna singing. I thought that's how they all went asleep cause Renna sounded angelic.

_Chapter 6 - The boy_

_Renna's POV_

I sang,_" Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world, no hesitating, grab a boy and grab a girl, we only got 4 minutes to save the world, no hesitating . we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes."_ I saw grandma and i turned red not knowing she was there. I asked, " what happened?" "Only when you grow up you will know."

Just then my stomached started to grumble. So I was excused to go eat in the kitchen. I went downstairs and everything was calm. I walked in the kitchen and ate some celery with ranch. I felt the urge to walk outside after I ate, so i left a note before I left. I stepped out of the castle's front doors and went straight towards the woods. Daddys' told me all about the home daddy Kurt met daddy Blaine. I stopped when I heard someone singing.

_" These battle scars don't look like they're fading don't look like they're ever going away they ain't never gonna change these battle scars."_ It was a boy maybe younger than me singing. I tried backing up, but i stepped on a twig and " SNAP!" The boy stopped singing and turned around. I said to myself, "STUPID,STUPID,STUPID!" " Um excuse me, but were you just stalking me?", the boy said. "NO, i was trying to not disturb you and leave." , I said.

" My name is Alan Ramirez and I can't get out of the woods so i sat down and started singing." , The boy said. Then i replied, " well, Alan my name is Renna Hummel- Anderson and its getting really dark you can stay at my guest room if you'd like." I led the him to the castle it was almost time for dinner so i thought Alan would join us. When we got there Alan said, " Wait you live in the castle? " Yup, I sure do. Are you hungry or anything?" " yes, but are you sure they would let me in?" , Alan the asked. I nodded. I walked in and everyone was eating already. It was weird , cause no one asked, " Who is the boy beside you?"

_Blaine's POV_

I was wondering who the boy was, but didn't Renna ' cause i knew she would send him back the next day. I helped Renna drop off the boy , which apparently his name was Alan Ramirez. Something fishy was going on between those to though. I have to tell everyone, well except the children. When i explained it, Kurt and Mercedes were the most excited than i ever saw them before. We all just laughed at them.

_Kurt's POV_

I was excited 'cause that's where me and Blaine met and fell in love. My Renna will fall in love. I sighed when I climbed in bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning i was woken up by a panicked Blaine. " What's wrong sweety?" , I asked sleepily. " Renna is not here!", Blaine still in panick mode. I was the wide eyed with panick. " What do you mean she's gone?", I said in an almost yelling tone. " I went to go check if everyone was still asleep, but Renna wasn't in her bed. I searched everywhere even in the gardens, but she wasn't there!", Blaine started tearing up. I said, " Did you check at the cabin in the woods?" Blaine shook his head, so we both headed to the woods.

_Renna's POV_

Alan and I were reading our books when suddenly daddy Kurt and Blaine were at the door. I noticed they seemed scared at first, but then was replaced with relieved faces. " Why do you seem up set daddys' ?'" " We were worried we wouldn't find you." , Daddy Blaine said. " I left a note on my desk saying me and Alan were going to hangout." , I said awkwardly. daddy Kurt turned red and faced Daddy Blaine. Daddy Kurt said angrily, but not at me. " well, be back for breakfast and bring Lana if you want." I nodded and so did Alan agreeing we'll be there.

_Chapter 7 - Friends_

_Blaine's POV_

Me and Kurt are now 41 years old. While Renna and Alan are now 22 and married. ( Rachel and Finn i forgot how old cause i get older every second). Sherellin and Evangilyn chose not to date until they were finished with college and have jobs. Rachel and Finn are still living in the castle with us and Lydia and Steven are now teenagers. Carole has passed away just last year cause she was getting old and it was her time to go. Its the circle of life. Alan and Renna have two beautiful boys, Darren and Chris.

_Finn's POV_

I was glad that me and Rachel were still together. We had see fights every now and then, but that was only about whose the better couple Renna and Alan or Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes and Tina are still here in the castle, and when i mean by that, they take care of the kids sometimes.

_Rachel's POV_

Me and Finn are doing fine except we got old. Somehow Kurt stayed the same. Same skin, hair, no wrinkles. it really shocked me but Mercedes said, " Gay people take care of their health and skin." , and thats when Kurt said, " true dat." I laughed at the memory, but that was 6 years ago until Kurt got really ill.

_Kurt's POV_

I'm so happy I stayed the same, but sad cause I'm always sick. I never knew being so old can effect my health. Anyways since I'm a grandpa now it's glad to see new babys' in the castle. My Renna is officially a woman and is straight up happy.

_Renna's POV_

Alan and I live in the castle with everyone else and so are our babies Darren and Chris. It's been two years since me and Alan were married. Darren and Chris are only 2 months old, and me and Alan already know that Chris is gay. I'm actually proud, cause Chris is just like my dads. I do miss the okd days, but also I'm eager to see what the future holds.

_Alan's POV_

My cousin Jose is gonna visit for 5 months to help out around the castle. Apparently Renna and jose met before Renna and i met. Renna and Jose has been friends for a long time, but Jose has been a jerk since 6th grade. I think they worked it out , but everytime Jose visits they give eachother the death stare. It almost even made me shat in my pants. Literally shat was almost cover on the floor. It was really shitting me for not talking much. Ill make them talk though. Work things out for a change. If that doesn't work though , then I'll have to use the big guns. " Renna's dads, " I said and laughed evilly. Ha Ha Ha!

_Jose's POV_

I was dropped off at the door step if the castle. Then i rang the door bell. When I knew who opened the door, i gave her my death stare, but she gave me the look that Alan was there. I noticed Alan behind her, so i changed my expression into a nice and polite boy that i use to know. I struggled to say hello to Renna, but i managed to do so cause Alan was staring at me.

Renna struggled also and it made me burst out in laughter, well , inside. I went passed, still holding my bag, just in case she doesn't put anything in it, and said, " hey bro" , properly to Alan. I knew Renna turned red when i didn't struggle to Alan. Alan said," hey, but sorry im taking everyone, but you and Renna, to do some shopping. I'll see too two later."

_Renna's POV_

I was shocked when everyone did leave the house without me. I went upstairs to put Jose's stuff up when he knocked on the door. I turned around and he gave me the death stare. I knew he really wanted to do that since the last time he visited, so i gave him the death stare also. But when i was tired of us hating each other i yelled, " What is your problem with me? Did i do something wrong?" He yelled while his eyes were shut...

" Yes you did! Remember in 6th grade you broke up with Alan? Well, he got depressed and didn't talk to me anymore,but when you started dating him again, cause of that talk we had on Facebook, well he wanted advice on how to impress you, so he came to me! I gave him somethings you like and stuff, but that only made me like you, so when you two got married i was sad, and always thought it was your fault for the feelings i have!"

_Jose's POV_

When I yelled all that to Renna I saw years in her eyes, and she ran out the door. I tried looking for her , and found her in the gardens. I came closer to her and heard her still crying. It made me feel bad, or even worse, so i sat next to her. She just looked down and kept crying, but then she stuttered,

" I never kn..knew y..y..you felt l..like that. You sh... should've t..told m..m.. me." I said, " i know im sorry. I just couldn't help not liking you, tried to stop, really, but it only made me like you more." She finally looked me in the eyes and i looked at her right back. Then she said, " well, if you have anymore reasons why you hate me tell me now." " Okay i have a few more. ", i said teasingly.

_Alan's POV_

I came back an hour later and Renna was asleep on the couch while Jose was a sleep in the kitchen. I woke up Renna and Jose to go to their rooms. It was like 8:00, Renna and Jose were still asleep. I went to wake them up for dinner and told them to be downstairs in 5 minutes. 15 minutes later Renna came in and sat down next to me as usual. Jose however came not until 7 minutes after Renna. They didn't have eye contact, but then again they were polite to each other.

_Renna's POV_

I knew me and Jose were friends again, but we didnt make eye contact. Because before Alan and the others came home ( the castle) I sang Jose a song...

_I've been waiting on the sunset bills on my mindset_

_i cant deny on getting high,_

_higher than my income, in comes bread crums i've been trying to survive_

I was looking at Jose at this point . I didnt know what was going on but now im feeling guilty. He was just looking at me in aww, but i was trying to ignore the feeling inside that i wasn't suppose to have.

_the glow that the sun gives around sunset helps me realize_

_this is just a journey drop your worries you are goons turn out fine..._

_but you gotta keep your head up oh oh and you can let your hair down aaaay but you gotta keep your head up oh oh and you can let you hair down aaaay..._

The sound of music was gone. I didn't even know if words were coming out of my mouth. All my senses have come back when i noticed that the song was about to be over. I sang the last chorus and just looked you and down to see if Jose was going to say anything. All he did though was stood up and left.

_Jose's POV_

I was truly crying when Renna sang that to me. Still remembering the memory after dinner, went into my room and cried until i slept. Feeling stupid I finally slept around 2 in the morning I think.

I woke up feeling dreadful of the scene yesterday, but I got up trying to bring it in the back of my head. I wanted to pay back what Renna sang to me so i texted her to come to the gardens when everyone was asleep.

11:36 p.m.

I met Renna at the gardens, just sitting down. " Just listen until I finish.", I said. Then the song started..

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you but baby cant you see there's nothing left for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you..._

I was getting closer to Renna every chorus. She didn't notice anything between us I ... that's good right?

_my head was saying " fool forget him " my heart is saying " don't let go " hold on to the end that's what I intend to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_but now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you..._

_Alan's POV_

I didn't what to say. Jose and Renna tried to call me back, but after I heard what Jose was singing in knew what that meant so I just ran. I ran back to the room, locked the door, and escaped out the window. I didn't stop running, until there was a lake. I just sat there , in the grass thinking, well , until I fell asleep. It was probably 6:15, so I got up ( lazily) and walked back to the castle. On the way there I was thinking what they were going to explain to me.

_Jose's POV_

I was worried that Alan wouldn't come back. Well I wasn't freaking out like Renna was. When Alan came back I knew we had a lot of explaining to do. It took like and hour or two to finish. The truth was out and Alan just sat there shocked. Then Renna saved the day, well for Alan, " don't worry Alan I don't love him, I love you." Alan smiled, but was still in shock. I just looked down. Remembering when Alan and Renna first kissed. February 1, 2013. I sighed, got up, and walked to my room.

_Blaine's POV_

I thought the fighting was over, so I went downstairs with the babies. Kurt and Rachel were cooking food, Alan and Renna were watching TV cuddling, and Jose and Finn were watching football in the living room. I think it had something to do with the super bowl.

_ 30 years later... _

_Chapter 8 - I love you_

_Kurt's POV_

I woke up being my 71 self with Blaine by my side. As usual I'm all beautiful at the outside, but sick in the inside. They found out I had cancer two years ago and I'm on my way soon. Renna and Alan were going to visit tomorrow and Darren and Chris ( with his new boyfriend ) will be visiting in about two hours.

_Blaine's POV_

I was awoken by Kurt not breathing well, so I helped up, got his machine, and put the inhaler on his mouth then turned it on. I knew Kurt was trying to say something so I put it on low.

"Blaine, he said weakly, I'm going on my way very soon. Tell the kids I love them for me." " No, Kurt you can't go now Darren and Chris are coming! Just hold on a little bit longer! Fight for us please. " I said tearing up. " I can't fight any longer. I have been fighting for two months Blaine. I just can't take the pain." , he said coughing. I held Kurt in my arms saying, "Kurt I love you too much don't leave me now." "I'm sorry Blaine, I just can't, I love you until my dying day remember? And I will Always love you! Just sing me one last song for me untiI I go." Kurt said. I nodded and sang.

_Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before wanting to vanish inside your kiss everyday I love you more and more listen to my heart , can you hear it sings ? Telling me to give you everything seasons may change winter to spring but i love you until the end of time_

_come what may, come what may I will love you until my dying day suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste it all revolves around you and there's no mountain to high, no river too wide sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_storm clouds may gather and rivers may collided but I love you ( I love you ) until the end of time come what may, come what may I will love you until my dying day oh, come what may I will love you ( I will love you ) suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_COME WHAT MAY, COME WHAT MAY I WILL OVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY..._

And just like that Kurt said I love you with his last breath and last tear

I didn't cry when I planned the funeral. I didn't cry when they lowered his body.

I didn't cry when they all left.

I didn't cry when i saw Kurt's stuff everyday.

I finally cried when all the memories we had, came back to me. And some day I will be there with KURT.

THE END!

_I hope you enjoyed it. This is my 2__nd__ fanfic I made I guess so I'm a starter. Thank you. Oh and I do not own glee or anything that is related to glee. Does that makes sense? It doesn't to me….._

_Sorry im stupid._


End file.
